Supergirl (película)
Supergirl es una película de superhéroes británica realizada en 1984 y dirigida por Jeannot Szwarc. Está basada en el personaje de DC Comics del mismo nombre y es un spin-off de la saga Superman de Ilya y Alexander Salkind. La película está protagonizada or Faye Dunaway, Helen Slater como Supergirl, y Peter O'Toole, con Marc McClure repitiendo su papel de Jimmy Olsen en las películas de Superman. Argumento Superviviente de la explosión del planeta Krypton, la ciudad de Argo vaga por el espacio con sus habitantes viviendo felizmente protegidos por una cúpula. Entre otros muchos, allí viven Zor-El y Alura con su hija adolescente Kara. Kara es muy amiga del respetado -aunque imprudente- científico Zaltar, y durante uno de sus juegos la cúpula protectora de la ciudad resulta dañada y por el agujero se escapa la pequeña esfera que les sirve como fuente de energía: el omegaedro. Zaltar sabe que se ha ganado ser condenado a la Zona Fantasma, y Kara se aventura en una nave de hiperespacio que la conduce directamente a la búsqueda del omegaedro, que ha ido a parar a la Tierra. Si quiere que la ciudad de Argo, su familia y amigos sobrevivan, debe encontrarlo, porque sin esa fuente de energía la ciudad está condenada a morir en poco tiempo. En la Tierra, una malvada bruja llamada Selena encuentra el omegaedro, y pretende utilizarlo para amplificar sus poderes. Kara llega a la Tierra y se transforma en Supergirl, incluso con un traje idéntico al de Superman, y se asombra de los maravillosos poderes que desarrolla bajo el sol amarillo de ese planeta, igual que su primo Kal-El, del que es bien conocida la historia en Argo. En su búsqueda del omegaedro, Kara se enfrenta con un par de matones que quieren abusar de ella, pero Supergirl les da una buena lección sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres. Después, tras observar a unos jóvenes de un instituto, Kara decide que debe camuflarse bajo otra identidad, y se “transforma” en una joven morena bajo el nombre de Linda Lee. Bajo su nueva identidad ingresa en un internado de chicas en el que conoce a Lucy Lane, la hermana de Lois Lane, compañera de trabajo del primo de Linda, Clark Kent (al parecer en Krypton conocen muy bien la identidad secreta de Superman, de lo que se aprovecha Kara para poder inventar una identidad secreta coherente). También conocerá a Jimmy Olsen y a un joven y apuesto jardinero llamado Ethan que se enamora de Linda tras beber una poción mágica que, en principio, le había preparado Selena para que se enamorara de ella. Supergirl tendrá que salvarlo de que Selena lo secuestre con una excavadora, y al abrir los ojos el chico ya no podrá apartarse de ella. Supergirl encuentra a Selena y se enfrenta a ella, pero ahora es muy poderosa gracias a la energía del omegaedro, así que la Chica de Acero acaba atrapada en la Zona Fantasma, donde se encontrará con Zaltar, que está completamente trastornado y desmoralizado. Pero gracias a ella, Zaltar recuperará las fuerzas y ayudará a Kara a salir de la prisión aún a costa de perder su propia vida, pero expiando de ese modo su parte de culpa en la pérdida del omegaedro. Cuando Supergirl regresa, se enfrenta de nuevo a las fuerzas mágicas de Selena y esta vez vence, recupera la fuente de energía y derrota a la bruja, liberando a sus amigos. Y tras esto, Supergirl emprende su viaje de regreso (a través del fondo del océano) a la ciudad de Argo, que podrá seguir viva gracias a ella. Reparto *Helen Slater como Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl *Simon Ward como Zor-El *Maureen Teefy como Lucy Lane *Marc McClure como Jimmy Olsen *Faye Dunaway como Selena *Peter O'Toole como Zaltar *Mia Farrow como Alura *Brenda Vaccaro como Bianca *Peter Cook como Nigel *Hart Bochner como Ethan *David Healy como Sr. Danvers *Robyn Mandell como Myra *Jenifer Landor como Muffy Producción Agotada la franquicia de Superman en el cine luego de las tres primeras películas, los Salkind decidieron hacer un cambio, no en la orientación, sino en el personaje principal, en una suerte de spin-off que les permitiera seguir lucrando con los superhéroes en la gran pantalla. El personaje elegido fue la doncella de acero, Supergirl. Para esta nueva franquicia, los Salkind buscaron combinar ciertos factores de éxito de la saga anterior, con algunas novedades. Para comenzar, buscaron un nuevo director, eligiendo a Jeannot Szwarc (el mismo de Somewhere in Time), y dejando fuera a su viejo conocido Richard Lester. Tal como en Superman, buscaron un nombre de peso para interpretar a la villana, recayendo el “honor” en Faye Dunaway. Para darle un poco de integración con las películas de Superman, Marc McClure hizo un cameo en su rol de Jimmy Olsen. Y, en el rol protagónico, una desconocida: Helen Slater. El problema es que dentro de los factores críticos que consideraron a los Salkind, se les olvidó un pequeño detalle. El guion. Si recordamos, para Superman el primer responsable del guion fue ni más ni menos que el novelista Mario Puzo, quien había sacudido al mundo unos años antes con su mega best seller El Padrino. Para Supergirl, el guion fue responsabilidad de David Odell, quien antes había escrito algunos episodios de Los Muppets (y un par de años después escribiría esa obra maestra del cine arte llamada Masters of the Universe, en la que Dolph Lundgren hacía de He-Man). Con semejante prestigio, lo primero que hizo el guionista fue tomar la peor decisión posible: centrar la historia en el mundo de la magia. Como bien se sabe, si hay un escenario en el que el Suerman no funciona, es ese. Por extensión, su prima tampoco. Gran parte de la película se rodó en los estudios Pinewood en Londres. La producción tuvo lugar entre el verano y el otoño de 1983. Música La música de la película de Supergirl fue compuesta y dirigida por el veterano compositor Jerry Goldsmith, quien había sido el interés inicial del director Richard Donner para componer la primera película de Superman. Goldsmith utilizo una serie de técnicas para identificar la música en la película, tales como sintetizadores simulando los sonidos de despegue durante el tema principal. La banda sonora ha sido puesta en libertad en dos ocasiones, a través de Varèse Sarabande en 1985 y una versión extendida a través de Silva Screen en 1993. También se ha mencionado por los críticos como una de las únicas cualidades redentoras de la película. Recepción Supergirl obtuvo críticas muy negativas. La película mantiene actualmente una calificación de 8% en Rotten Tomatoes basado en 25 críticas. El filme fue nominado a dos premios Razzie, incluyendo peor actor por Peter O'Toole y peor actriz por Faye Dunaway. Sin embargo, John Grant en The Encyclopedia of Fantasy fue más positivo sobre la película, describiendo Slater como "una excepcionalmente encantadora Supergirl". Sin embargo, Grant también criticó la caracterización "inconsistente" de los personajes de Slater y Dunaway. Vídeos Supergirl (1984)| Curiosidades * Demi Moore había sido elegida como Lucy Lane, pero abandonó el rodaje por ir a trabajar en "Blame it on Rio", junto a Michael Caine (Alfred Pennyworth en la saga de Batman de Christopher Nolan). * Ilya Salkind inicialmente pensó en Brooke Shields como Supergirl y Dolly Parton como Selena. Christopher Reeve iba a tener de nuevo su rol como Superman dando la bienvenida a Kara y a envejecer prematuramente por culpa de Selena. Reeve había hecho un compromiso verbal (inclusive estaba feliz de volver a trabajar con Jeanot Szwarck), pero dos semanas antes de iniciar el rodaje, desistió de participar. *En una entrevista en el Show de David Letterman, este presentó a Helen Slater una foto de Supergirl para que se la autografiara. Ella, mostrando un gran sentido del humor lo hizo, añadiendo esto: "Con cariño, Helen Slater. A propósito, estos no son mis verdaderos senos", revelando que usó rellenos en su sostén para tener un aspecto más voluptuoso. * El detrás de cámaras muestra que una de las primeras opciones del traje era idéntico al que su contraparte del comic usaba (con cabello rizado, balaca en la cabeza y el emblema de la "S" extendido con la capa). * El director Jeannot Szwarck comentó que gran parte del rodaje se hizo entre Inglaterra y Escocia, y les causó sorpresa que durante el rodaje hubo clima seco y sol, cuando prácticamente todo el año está nublado y llueve. * La compañía Anchor Bay (que tenía los derechos del filme antes de que Warner Bros lo adquiriera en 2006) lanzó una edición doble de Supergirl que tenía dos discos: uno con el montaje conocido del filme y otro con una edición extendida que añadía 14 minutos de escenas que para muchos, mejoran el desarrollo argumental levemente. Al ser un tiraje muy pequeño, esta versión es altamente codiciada por los coleccionistas. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Películas